


It's Your Fault You Did Not Wear Green

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Clover - Freeform, M/M, Not necessarily grelliam, Pinching, St Patricks Day, Will got balls, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Every year Grell has not worn green on St. Patrick's Day does William dare to finally penalize her for doing so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been slow for me to post something. I am working on stuff, promise! Anyway, this was a quickie ficlett I wrote in under two hours for this holiday. No clue if it is acknowledged in England or not, but I thought it'd be fun.
> 
> For those unfamiliar it is tradition on this holiday to wear green. And at least when I was a kid, if you did not wear green, someone might pinch you for it.

  
William watched her covertly all morning. Either people didn’t notice, or were too afraid of her. Most everyone else he had seen had some form of green on them, whether a pin or a tie or something else, to keep from being pinched by their colleagues. Grell, however, wore none. Neither did William, but they wouldn’t dare.  
As one who usually celebrated each and every holiday that came around exuberantly, this holiday she seemed to ignore. And it wasn’t just this year, but every year. None of the others dared, but did William?  
If no one else was going to do it, he might as well. Feeling uncharacteristically mischievous, he left his chair. He snatched a clover from another agent, he put it in one of his lapels and approached Sutcliffe who was gossiping with another agent. “Sutcliffe,” he addressed her tonelessly as he adjusted his glasses.  
“William!” she turned to him cheerfully, her eyes lighting up as she clasped her hands together.  
Without another word, he reached out and pinched her shoulder. “Ow!” she shrieked and rubbed her shoulder. “What was that for? It hurt!”  
“It is St. Patrick’s day and you are not wearing green,” he replied.  
“My eyes are green!” she shouted back, pointing a finger to her dual-colored irises.  
“That does not count,” William informed her, stifling a smirk.  
“Well I can’t help I don’t like the color,” Grell pouted and reached out to pinch him back, knowing he never wore any green on this day either.  
He caught her hand and said, “No you don’t.” He gestured to his lapel.  
She scowled at the green plant and then at William. “You put that on just so I couldn’t pinch you back!” she accused.  
“If you say so,” he replied. He released her hand and started back to his desk. “Now stop gossiping or whatever you were doing and get back to work,” he said, a smile trying to come out as the corner of his mouth twitched.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more grelliam, check out my tumblr where I post lots of grelliam and occassionally rant about life: @tirnelstargazer  
> My role-play blog: @reddeathgoddess  
> And all grelliam all the time: @grelliam-addict a shared blog


End file.
